The present invention relates to indole derivatives and a process for producing them. In particular, the present invention relates to new indole derivatives of which the pyrrole ring and the benzene ring have various substituents and a process for producing them by a photo-reaction.
The photo-reactions of triazoles are scarcely known, much less the products of the photo-reactions have ever been recognized.